Miyako's Darkest Past
by Silversparks309
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to Miyako's parents and family? Miyako always been the cheerful, ray of sunshine everywhere but what if she wasn't as happy as she lets on. Rated T for pessimism and gloom. One-shot


**IMPORTANT READ THIS.**

**Hello I am starting a new story for my friends and me. This will be a sad fanfic so if you are an optimistic person or are in a good mood don't read it. Also this has nothing to do with my other stories I just came up with the idea. This will probably be a short one-shot. Ok on to the story. I don't own the PPGZ. I only own the plot line. Also this will be in Miyako's point of view.**

**I edited this.**

_**Miyako's Pov**_

The bell rings and school is finally over for the week. Momoko, Kaoru, Usagi have sports and clubs afterschool. I pack my bag and walk home. My Obaasan is gone for the weekend so the house is empty. After neatly placing my shoes on the floor, I headed upstairs to my room. I turn off the lights and close the curtains. My room is almost completely dark except for the little light trying to peek out of the blinds. I lie on my bed and stick my hand under the mattress searching for something. I pull out a picture frame. It is a picture of my family; my mom, dad, brother, and me. My mom had silver-white hair and sky-blue eyes. My dad had blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. My brother had white-ish hair and ice-blue eyes,his name was Riku (imagine Riku from Kingdom Hearts).

Didn't think I had parents or siblings did you. After looking at it a few minutes I start crying and sing a song.

**Hello by Evanescense**

_Playground school bell rings again _

_Rainclouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello I am your mind giving you some one to talk to _

_Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe _

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broke_

_Hello I am the light living for you so you can't hide don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello I'm still here all that's left of yesterday._

I than grab my iphone off my nightstand and listen to another one of my sad songs, while humming.

**Mad world**

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world mad world

Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me

And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world ... mad world  
Enlarging your world  
Mad world

My crying is interrupted by the front door of the house opening. I hear the shuffling of multiple feet searching for something and then climbing the stairs and approaching my room. I hide the picture under my mattress and get up to meet the intruders. Kaoru taught me some fighting move so I could defend myself from crazy fan-boys or kidnappers.

The door slowly opened and Momoko's head stuck in the door way until she spots me and opens the door and comes in.

"Miyako why are you crying" she whispers and approaches me. Usagi and Kaoru enter after her, both their eyes widen at the sight of me. They all come to me and hug me. " We noticed your strange behavior at school and came to check on you."

"I'm sorry I never told you" was all I said whispering.

"Told us what" Usagi whispers. "Please tell us what's wrong." Usagi says. I nod I didn't want to keep secrets from them and I want to get this out. I walk over to my bed and pull the picture from under my mattress and show them.

"This was me when I was eight. I had an older brother who was nine. My Mom died a year after this picture was taken. My dad then decided he didn't love us anymore." I say. My breathing was wheezy." He was horrible and beat us almost everyday. He always smelled of alcohol. One day my brother stood up to our dad for beating me. Dad was so mad and beat my brother up mercilessly. He beat him up with his belt and threw him out in the rain bloody and with scares on his back. After about a week dad let him back in and later left him at an orphanage. When my real Obaasan heard about what my dad did she adopted me into her house me but was too late to get my brother, He was already adopted. All I know is he was somewhere in New Tokyo and has a scar on his face under his eye from getting beaten. I looked for him ever since then but never saw him. I always look at this picture to remember him, but it always reminds me of what my dad did to both of us and how injured my brother was the last time I saw him."

After I finished they all look at me all of them were crying, even Kaoru.

" Why didn't you tell us. You must have felt so alone. Don't worry because we will help you. We are friends after all" Kaoru whispers sadly. They stay at my house for the night to comfort me.

But one good thing came out of this experience, we all became closer friends.

**I will probably write one more sad story about Miyako that has nothing to do with this so don't compare them. There will be a follow up to this story.**

**R&R**


End file.
